


Lilacs and Crystals

by PerryPurpleFingers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Coping, Death, Post Crystal Kingdom, TAZ Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerryPurpleFingers/pseuds/PerryPurpleFingers
Summary: Lucas and Lucretia have a funeral rite for Maureen Miller.





	Lilacs and Crystals

The lab was silent. The usual hums and whirs of the machines were softer. Even the crinkle tinkles of the remaining pick crystals were hushed. Most of the lights and mundane computer programs were shut down. The entire station mourned the loss its treasured and beloved life.

Lucas kneeled in solitude in the room where his mother’s death was solidified in his mind. He could still taste the salt of the tears he shed when she left. If only he had been more careful with the relic. If he had done that, everything would have been fine. That trio of fools would have kept their distance. The lab would still be in pristine conditions. More importantly, he would still have her.

Tears began to well in the scientist’s eyes as his emotions caused his whole body to tremble. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t her time to leave. Not yet. She didn’t deserve die. Wasn’t his goal in saving her justifiable? She was imprisoned, and he was saving her. Isn’t that supposed to be heroic? Lucas fell, supporting his body with his quaking arms. No, this was how is was supposed to be. That goliath was right. She was dead, and his own actions were nothing less than selfish. Lucas clamped his eyes shut as the tears on his face streamed down and dripped onto the floor.

After his mother was first lost to the other plane, Lucas refused to accept that she was dead, and he set out to find a way to rescue her. Now that it was all over, he finally took the time to fashion clumps of crystal and some scientific instruments into a memorial. Chiseled into the surface and filled with copper wire was the name Maureen Miller. The room was lit, yet there was a dull spirit looming in the air.

Through his soaked eyes, Lucas noticed a delicate hand extend from next to him and place a cluster of lilacs on the monument. The flowers paired with the crystal and machinery created a simple, even crude, headstone. However, to Lucas and his visitor, it was perfect. The beautiful duet of objects resonated with the personality of Maureen.

“I’m glad you came,” Lucas sniffed, “Lucretia.”

The bookkeeper knelt down and gazed at the engraved name with both glistening tears and admiration. “I am too.” The duo sat in respectful reverence before Lucretia stood and placed her hand on Lucas’ shaking shoulder. “I know what you’re probably thinking. None of this should have happened. You’re right. It shouldn’t have. However, it did. Now, you can either sit here dwelling on how things could have been different, or you can continue in the direction she would have wanted you to go.”

“I know.” Lucas rose to his feet and wiped the tears from his eyes. “I know.”

Lucretia withdrew her hand and cleared her throat. “Normally, I would have you locked in the Bureau’s brig for all of this.” She paused, giving the tearful scientist a sympathetic smile. “But this time, I will make an exception. I want you to stay here as long as you need.” With that, Lucretia exited the hallowed room.

It was the least she could do. If the world was going to end for him, it was only fair to give him his last days with his mother’s spirit. This was the first difficult step of many to come. So many lives were at risk, and it was all Lucretia’s fault. She couldn’t help but feel tremendous guilt for her actions. She betrayed her closest friends. Was it all going to fail? Did she compromise the trust of her family for nothing? In any case, Lucretia knew she did the right thing here, for once.


End file.
